edainfandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Ring Mission Map Series
The War of the Ring mission maps are a series of heavily scripted map presented by Fredius. They start the player at the head of a mighty army opposing another mighty army on some of the iconic battles of Middle Earth. !!Disclaimer!! Legendary fun may follow. You can visit the official thread for the discussion and latest downloads here. Also make sure to vote on the poll to tell which mission map you'd like to see next. !!Other Disclaimer for real this time!! SOOOOOO MUCH SPOILERS FOLLOW, EVERY SINGLE MAP IS WRITTEN OUT IN THE MOST DETAIL RIGHT HERE, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU Installation of Mission Maps General Installation Okay now read very carefully, these are the installation instructions for adding the maps to the game and setting it up in the skirmish menu; my mission maps have a little different procedure compared to regular skirmish maps. Go to your "My The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king Files", you can access it by pressing "Windows-key" and "R" at the same time, this will open the "Run" option. Type "%appdata%" in the search box without the quote marks, and you will get to the hidden Appdata folder, and you will see the "My The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king Files" folder inside of it. Open that folder, and then open the folder called "Maps". Put the map in that folder, and you can now find the map in the skirmish mode. Battle Under the Trees Arc Installation The player must be Lothlorien, and pick NO second player, or else it will result in a quick victory (it sounds nice but you haven't even done anything :D!) Also the player must select the bottom start location in the Skirmish menu, that's the place where the Elven armies are. Resurrection of Angmar Arc Installation The player must be Angmar, and pick NO second player in the Skirmish Menu, or else it will result in a quick victory (it sounds nice but you haven 't even done anything !). Also the player must select the top start location in the Skirmish menu, that's the place where the Angmar army is placed. Invasion of Rohan Arc Installation BFME1: For Invasion of Rohan series: REMEMBER! The player must be Isengard in the Evil missions, and Rohan in the Good missions. Pick NO second player in the Skirmish Menu, or else it will result in a quick victory (it sounds nice but you haven 't even done anything !). Also the player must select the top start location in the Skirmish menu for the Fords of Isen map, that's the place where Isengard starts. This is a special Mission!! This map require sound files from BFME1, which I have included in the download. Please follow these steps in adding the sound files to the game (can also be read in the README files included in the downloads. Battle Under the Trees Arc The''' Battle''' Under the Trees arc is part of Fredius's War of the Ring Mission Map Series and stars the player as Lothlórien defending Mirkwood and Lothlórien against the armies of Mordor. Both maps have a similar skeleton with the objective of first resisting the onslaught of troops and then attacking back and destroying the leader. The leader in the Lothlórien map is the Shadow Lord and in the Mirkwood map is Khamul. The Mirkwood map is the first installment and the Lothlórien map is the second. The last map of this Arc (not released yet) will give the player the chance to besiege the fortress of Dol Guldur, and therefore ending the greatest threat of the Wood Elves once and for all! It contains: * Battle Under the Trees - Old Forest Road (E) * Battle Under the Trees - Mirkwood (G) * Battle Under the Trees - Lothlórien (G) * Battle Under the Trees - Dol Guldur (G) Resurrection of Angmar Arc The Resurrection of Angmar Arc gives the player the control over a Black Numenorean called Vaztumir. Sauron has ordered him to resurrect the old Kingdom of Angmar, and resume the conquest of the North. Vaztumir must gather enough allies, both old and new, to wage war against the vigilant Dunedain, and eventually the Elves of Imladris. Aid Vaztumir in his task to show Middle-Earth that the threat of the North has not yet been defeated! However, the Elves of Imladris and the Dunedain of the North won't just stand by and idly watch how Angmar grows again. It will eventually be their turn to counter Vaztumir, and destroy the Kingdom of Angmar once again. It contains: * Resurrection of Angmar - Angmar (E) * Resurrection of Angmar - Weathertop (E) * Resurrection of Angmar - Eregion (G) * Resurrection of Angmar - Carn Dûm (G) Invasion of Rohan Arc The '''Invasion of Rohan Arc '''stars both Isengard and Rohan in a battle to the death for the lands of the Horseman. Although this Arc is mostly Good, the first map is for all the Evil lovers. It contains: * Invasion of Rohan- Fords of Isen (E) * Invasion of Rohan- Eaves of Fangorn (G) * Invasion of Rohan - Helms Deep (G) * Invasion of Rohan - Isengard (G) List of Planned Map Here is the list of all the maps planned by Fredius (E=Evil, G=Good, strikethrough = Released) Invasion of Rohan Arc * Invasion of Rohan - Fords of Isen (E) * Invasion of Rohan - Eaves of Fangorn (G) * Invasion of Rohan - Helms Deep (G) * Invasion of Rohan - Isengard (G) Siege of Gondor Arc * Siege of Gondor - Cair Andros (E) * Siege of Gondor - Osgiliath (E) * Siege of Gondor - Ithilien (E) * Siege of Gondor - Pelargir (G) * Siege of Gondor - Minas Tirith (G) Battle under the Trees Arc * Battle Under the Trees - Mirkwood (G) * Battle Under the Trees - Lothlórien (G) * Battle Under the Trees - Dol Guldur (G) * Battle Under the Trees - The Old Road (E) Resurrection of Angmar Arc * Resurrection of Angmar - Angmar (E) * Resurrection of Angmar - Weathertop (E) * Resurrection of Angmar - Eregion (G) * Resurrection of Angmar - Carn Dûm (G) Invasion of the Elven Havens Arc * Invasion of the Elven Havens - Mithlond (G) Assault of the Easterling Arc * Assault of the Easterlings - Esgaroth (E) * Assault of the Easterlings - Iron Hills (G) * Assault of the Easterlings - Dale (G) Fury of the Haradrim Arc * Fury of the Haradrim - Poros (E) * Fury of the Haradrim - Tolfalas (E) * Fury of the Haradrim - Dol Amroth (G) Recapture of Ered Mithrin Arc * Recapture of Ered Mithrin - Exterior (G) * Recapture of Ered Mithrin - Interior (G) Liberation of Gundabad Arc * Liberation of Gundabad - Exterior (G) * Liberation of Gundabad - Interior (G) Assault on Sauron * Assault on Sauron - Minas Morgul (G) * Assault on Sauron - Black Gate (G) Trivia * In Fredius' maps, you get to control units that aren't recruitable in the factions, such as the Witch-King's Chosen, Snow Trolls, an Uruk Captain or Mirkwood Spearmen. Category:Custom Map Category:Fredius Category:Community Creation Category:Mission Map